Detective Shinichi
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: AU Guru biologi Shinichi yang bernama Shiho Miyano itu benar-benar misterius dan... sulit ditolak. (ShinichixShiho)


Bel SMA Teitan berbunyi.

Pagi itu Shinichi Kudo sudah _duduk_ di bangkunya, tepat di bagian  paling belakang kelas, pojok, dan dekat jendela. Seperti yang sudah terkenal, Shinichi Kudo adalah seorang detektif SMA dengan kemampuan setara profesional. Ketimpang memikirkan pelajaran atau PR, ia lebih sibuk memikirkan kasus-kasus kriminal. Shinichi tidak begitu memperhatikan gosip di kalangan pelajar sehingga tidak tahu akan ada guru biologi baru pagi ini. Ia baru mengetahuinya ketika guru yang dimaksud sudah berdiri di depan kelas lengkap dengan siulan beberapa murid lelaki.

Jangan heran. Guru biologi baru mereka adalah seorang wanita yang cantik, berambut coklat-kemerahan yang hampir merah muda ketika terkena cahaya. Dari wajahnya bisa ditebak bahwa sang guru adalah seorang blasteran. Dan yang paling mengesankan adalah wajahnya yang terlihat masih sangat muda.

"Selamat pagi." Suara guru biologi itu menyela keriuhan kelas. Tidak seperti para guru lainnya, wanita berjas putih dengan baju terusan berwarna merah yang panjangnya di atas lutut itu tidak terlihat ramah. Tidak tersenyum, dan nadanya pula terkesan dingin, sehingga murid lelaki yang sempat menggodanya langsung terdiam. "Namaku adalah Shiho Miyano. Aku guru biologi kalian mulai hari ini. Kalian bisa memanggilku Miyano-sensei." Ia mengakhiri perkenalannya sembari meraih kapur, lalu menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

Wanita itu kembali menghadap murid-muridnya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penghuni kelas, mengenali wajah-wajah siswa yang akan menjadi anak didiknya. Shinichi Kudo mendadak tersentak ketika mata mereka beradu. Pemuda ini yakin sekali sempat melihat senyum sang guru sebelum akhirnya pandangan mereka terputus.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Shiho Miyano kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penghuni kelas, memandangi wajah-wajah yang tadinya srumingah kini telah berganti kaku. "Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang."

###

 _Disclaimer charas, all charas belong to Gosho Aoyama_

 **Detective Shinichi**

 _File one_

###

Seperti biasa, Shinichi Kudo pulang bersama teman-temannya. Ia berjalan dengan kedua lengan tertekuk di belakang kepala. Matanya menatap fokus ke salah satu di antara tiga gadis di depannya. Meski sama sekali tidak menanggapi, namun pemuda ini memperhatikan betul apa yang Ran, Sonoko, dan Kazuha bicarakan, sama, seperti sosok di sampingnya.

"Memang yang namanya Miyano-sensei itu seperti apa? Apa dia cantik?" Heiji Hatori akhirnya kalah dengan rasa pensarannya, pemuda berkulit gelap itu menengok Shinichi sambil bertanya.

"Ya... lumayan cantik..." balasnya malas-malasan. Bukan karena Shinichi Kudo tidak tertarik pada wanita, hanya saja ia lebih tertarik membicarakan teka-teki pembunuhan dari pada hal tidak penting begini. Selain itu, ia sudah memiliki seseorang di dalam hatinya.

"Aku jadi ingin diajar olehnya... sayang sekali dia hanya mengajar kelas dua..." Heijin nyengir lebar sembari mengira-ngira seperti apa guru biologi baru di kelas Shinichi yang sempat disebut blasteran oleh Sonoko tadi.

Shinichi sendiri yang mendengar hal itu langsung ber'oi-oi' dalam hati. Teman sekaligus rivalnya dalam dunia detektif ini memang sedikit berbeda sifat dengannya. Heiji Hatori yang lebih muda setahun ini lebih aktif jika menyangkut wanita.

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup lama, satu per satu pun berpisah di depan rumah atau persimpangan. Rumah Shinichi yang berbeda arah dengan yang lain pun kini berjalan sendiri, menyusuri jalan Beika dan berhenti di depan rumah nomer 21. Tapi ketika pemuda itu hendak mendorong pagar depan rumahnya, kepalanya menoleh karena merasa telah melewatkan sesuatu.

Dan Shinichi langsung tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejut dari mukanya ketika melihat sosok guru biologinya. Wanita berambut coklat kemerahan nyaris merah muda itu turun dari sebuah taxi, dan sekarang sedang menatap balik ke arahnya.

"Oh, Kudo-kun?" Shiho Miyano bergumam tegas, namun tidak ada keterkejutan di rautnya, bahkan juga tidak ada di suaranya. "Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

Shinichi berusaha menormalkan rautnya dan membalas, "I-iya Sensei. Ini rumahku."

Shiho menangguk kecil lalu berjalan memasuki rumah di sebalah rumah Shinichi. Tanpa bertanya balik, Shinichi bisa menganalisa bahwa guru biologinya tinggal di sana. Wanita itu mengeluarkan kunci lalu membuka gerbang, kemudian menutupnya lagi sebelum menghilang.

Sepertinya kemarin pagi sebelum ia menangani kasus yang membuatnya pulang larut malam, rumah di sebelah Shinichi itu masih kosong... atau jangan-jangan gurunya itu pindah di siang hari?

Shinichi berusaha tidak meneruskan rasa penasarannya dan lebih memilih segera memasuki rumah. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya sekarang ini sedang asik berlibur ke Eropa, ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengucapkan salam. Begitu membuka pintu utama, pemuda itu segera menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Tak perlu banyak waktu baginya untuk berganti baju, kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan siang berupa sereal gandum dicampur susu. Ia kembali ke kamar yang sama dan berencana makan siang sambil membaca surat yang masuk ke emailnya. Karena tak jarang beberapa klien meminta batuannya melalui pesan elektronik itu.

Shinichi meletakan mangkuk serealnya ke meja komputer terlebih dulu. Ia lebih suka membiarkan udara luar masuk ke dalam kamarnya ketimbang merasakan dinginnya AC, maka dari itu pemuda ini menyingsingkan gorden jendela sebelum membuka lebar-lebar jendela di baliknya.

Tapi Shinichi Kudo langsung terbeku.

Perlahan-lahan wajahnya memerah karena melihat seorang wanita berbikini dengan payudara dan paha terekspos gila-gilaan sedang berjemur di atas bangku panjang di dekat kolam renang. Namun Shinichi buru-buru menjauhi jendela ketika menyadari bahwa yang barusan itu adalah Shiho Miyano, guru biologinya.

Shinichi berusaha mengatur napasnya sembari mengambil duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat demi menghilangkan ingatan barusan.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, pemilik marga Kudo ini kembali ke rencananya semula: menikmati makan siang sembari mengecek emailnya. Dan tidak lama, seluruh perhatian Shinichi teralihkan bersamaan dengan otaknya yang mulai membaca sebuah pesan dari seseorang. Sebuah pesan yang berisi tantangan.

###

Haido City Hotel lantai 52.

Shinichi Kudo membaur dengan orang-orang yang berada di pesta peluncuran sebuah brand baru dari perusahaan terkemuka, memenuhi tantangan seseorang yang mengirimkan email padanya. Pengirim pesan itu bahkan memberitahu bahwa akan ada pembunuhan. Entah siapa dan apa tujuannya dengan menantang Shinichi, namun sebagai seorang detektif ia jelas datang.

Dan Shinichi Kudo malam ini tidak datang sendirian. Ia meminta bantuan pada pihak polisi. Setidaknya telah ada lima polisi menyamar di ruang ini, dan ada dua yang berjaga di luar.

Pemuda itu sudah cukup lama mengamati wajah orang-orang di sana. Di sana banyak wajah tak asing baginya. Seperti artis international bernama Chris Vineyard, penyanyi pendatang baru bernama Masumi Sera, perdana menteri Chiba Hongo, sampai ilmuan terkenal macam Subaru Okiya.

Sepertinya pesta ini memang lebih banyak mengundang orang-orang terpandang dengan tujuan menarik wartawan. Sehingga ia dapat mengeliminasi beberapa orang dari list-tersangka tanpa harus membuat analisa.

Tapi... mungkinkah akan seseorang itu akan melakukan pembunuhan di tempat seramai ini?

Tepat ketika iris biru Shinichi mengawasi pintu masuk ruang pesta, ia melihat Shiho Miyano di sana. Insting detektif Shinichi menyangkal bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Tetapi tentu saja dalam pikirannya tidak mengaitkan sang guru dengan si pengirim pesan itu. Hanya saja... seseorang yang baru dikenalnya berada di manapun ia pergi, adalah hal yang patut dicurigai.

Kemudian Shinichi berjalan mendakati guru biologinya. Tanpa menurunkan kepekaan terhadap sekitarnya, ia menyapa.

"Selamat malam, Miyano-sensei." Ia mengamati wajah gurunya dan lagi-lagi tidak menemukan keterkejutan di sana. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Tak lama dari pertanyaannya, ia melihat Shiho seperti tersenyum, menjawabnya nyaris datar sambil melirik ke panggung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Mata biru yang nyaris sama dengan milik Shinichi itu kini hanya menatapnya. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang pelajar di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau belajar, Kudo-kun?"

Penyandang marga Kudo itupun langsung tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Aku sedang mewaliki orang tuaku di acara ini." Shinichi lalu meredakan tawanya dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka lagi. "Jadi apa yang Anda lakukan, Sensei?"

"Aku diundang." Jawab wanita itu, mengambil jeda untuk menghadapkan badan ke panggung di ujung ruang yang mulai terisi beberapa orang. "Salah satu desainer di sana adalah temanku."

Mendengar hal itu, Shinichi ikut menghadapkan badan ke arah panggung. Ia memperhatikan semua orang yang berdiri di atas sana, termasuk tiga desainer wanita yang berbaris di sebelah kiri MC acara. Tidak sampai satu menit kemudian salam pembukaan terdengar ke seluruh ruang. Rentetan acara, tamu-tamu kehormatan, sejumlah nama dan jenis barang, semua yang MC sampaikan Shinichi rekam dalam memori otaknya sambil kembali memperhatikan para undangan.

Ia tidak ingin meluputkan hal sekecil apapun. Tidak akan ia biarkan seseorang yang telah menantangnya melakukan pembunuhan di depannya.

"Inilah brand unggulan pertama kami! Para wanita akan sangat menyukainya, dan para pria harus membeli ini untuk pasangannya!" Suara MC lelaki itu kembali membahana, bersemangat dan berhasil memancing antusiasme semua orang.

Shinichi hanya melirik ke panggung sesekali, mendapati seorang wanita mendorong sebuah meja beroda dengan di atasnya terdapat kotak tertutup berwallpaper emas, kemudian kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik para undangan. Ia menyadari sempat ada hening satu detik sebelum merasakan lengannya dicengkram oleh Shiho Miyano.

Lalu disusul teriakan puluhan orang.

"AAAA!"

Shinichi Kudo menatap ke arah panggung dan seketika mendapati kepala manusia berada di atas meja beroda yang tutupnya baru saja dibuka. Wanita yang membuka penutup itu jatuh terduduk tak jauh dari sana, sementara orang-orang berlarian menuju satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu.

"Jangan biarkan ada yang keluar!" Shinichi berseru lantang.

Ditengah-tengah orang yang berlari menuju utara, detektif muda itu justru berlari ke arah selatan. Dua polisi yang menyamar menjaga pintu agar orang-orang agar tidak bisa keluar, sementara sisanya ikut mendekat ke potongan kepala itu.

Shinichi Kudo benar-benar tidak menyangka pembunuhan seperti ini yang bakal di hadapinya. Orang macam apa yang menantangnya? Dan apa tujuannya dengan melakukan perbuatan sekeji ini di depan matanya?

 _#to be continued..._

Review?


End file.
